Parents of the Year
by sds80
Summary: Chuck and Blair excel at everything they do. Including parenting. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

"Bass Residence," Blair chirps into the phone.

"Hey B."

"Hey S," Blair smiles at hearing her best friend's voice, "you aren't calling to cancel our spa day are you."

"Blair you should check gossip girl."

Blair groans, "what now. Has CJ gotten into some sort of trouble, again?"

"Just check it Blair, if you can't remember Audrey's password I can give you Dani's."

Blair rushes to her laptop and flips it open, typing in the website address and inputting her daughter's password. HEPBURN. Blair gasps, "DOROTA," she screams. "I'll call you back S," she slams down the phone.

"DOROTA."

Dorota appears, "Miss. Blair, everything okay."

"Dorota what is this?"

_What is it they say? Like mother like daughter, like father like son. AB and CJB will go down in history for this one. I could report about it but you know what they say, a picture is worth a thousand words._

Blair turns around and stares at Dorota, "Did Charles and Audrey have a party while Chuck and I were Paris for the weekend?"

"Yes, Miss Blair."

"Dorota how did you let this happen?"

"Miss. Audrey, she say go out, have fun. She say she have small get together with Miss. Dani. I think it be likes the one you through. I come home. Big mess. Penthouse trashed. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you."

Blair glares at Dorota, "What did she offer you," Blair seethes.

Dorota looks down, "tickets to CATs on Broadway. Miss Blair you know how much I love CATs."

"You have been dismissed, Dorota."

Blair scrolls down the page quickly, cursing at her children under her breath. "Chuck, you need to come home right now," she barks into the phone.

"We need a united front on this Chuck," Blair says in between sips of her martini. "We need to ground them."

Chuck stirs his drink, "Blair, teenagers don't get grounded in the upper east side. That's ridiculous."

"Well then what do you expect we do?"

"What can we do? They had a party Blair, that's what teenagers do."

"They didn't just have a party. The place was trashed and they bribed Dorota." Blair puts her drink down hearing her daughters laugh, "They are here. Remember united front, Bass."

"I don't believe that happened, D. There is no way she could be that idiotic to fall for," Audrey halts her conversation with her best friend Daniella Van Der Woodson as she notices her father and mother sitting in the living room. "Dad, what are you doing home."

"Text CJ right now Audrey and please tell him to come home. Daniella your mother is waiting for you as well."

"Mom, D and I were going to study."

"Sure you were," Blair snaps. "Go up to your room, we will call you when your brother arrives."

"Dad," Audrey groans.

"Listen to your mother, Audrey."

"What do you think is going on," Dani says quietly as she and Audrey go out in the hall.

"I think they know about the party which means your mom knows as well. You better get out of here. I'll call you later," she gives her friend a hug.

Blair paces the room as both her children sit beside her. "Did you two have a party while your father and I were in Paris? Did you bribe Dorota to leave for the night?"

Audrey stares at her mother, "Why ask a question you already know the answer too?"

Chuck eyes his daughter, "Audrey, don't speak to your mother that way."

"Well obviously she knows, Dad."

"Well then you leave me no choice, you are both grounded."

"Grounded," CJ laughs, "are you fn serious? Come on we just had a party, it isn't a big deal."

"Charles Bass," Chuck snaps.

"Well it's true dad, besides neither of you have any room to talk."

"What are you talking about," Blair snaps.

"Come on mom, when you two were in high school dad ran a strip club and you stripped in it," Audrey eyes her mother cooly.

Blair laughs uncomfortably, "and you heard this from?"

"Gossip girl opened up the archives. Oh we read all about you two, Aunt S. and Uncle Nate. All the parties, the drugs, the sex. Goodness it was like an afterschool special," CJ smirks.

"So what give you the right to ground us for something both of you did when you were our age. I bet you guys never got grounded," Audrey argues.

Blair stares at her daughter. She was definitely a spitting image of her but there were definitely some things about that were all Chuck's DNA, "Well that is because your grandmother was never around to care. Go to your room," Blair yells.

"Mom, you can't ground us. Kiss on the Lips is next week. I'll have to cancel my date with Anderson and Valeria will take him. It'll be social suicide," Audrey pleads, "I'm so sorry," she glances at CJ, her eyes pleading for back-up, "We are sorry."

Blair sighs, "Your father and I will discuss it, now go to your room." Blair shifts her gaze to Chuck, "Thanks for your help, Chuck."

Chuck shrugs, "They are right. We can't ground them. As your baby said, it would be social suicide. I know the former queen B wouldn't inflict such a punishment on her daughter."

"There is no way I would allow my daughter to lose out to Valeria Sparks. Audrey is a sophomore this year. She could be queen next year if she plays her cards right, but at the same time we can't just let them get away with this."

"Blair we were allowed to do whatever we wanted, why should it be any different with them? I lived in a hotel for a majority of high school."

"But we did whatever we wanted because Bart and Eleanor didn't care. We told ourselves we were going to be different when he had children."

"We are different, Blair. The fact that we even found out they had a party makes us different," Chuck walks to the bar and fills up his glass, "I am going to restrict their access to the Limo for a few weeks and Dorota will not be picking up after either of them," Chuck takes a sip of his drink, "Are we in agreement?"

Blair nods, "I'll go talk to Audrey. Will you talk to your namesake."

xoxoxoxo

Blair knocks on her daughters door, "Audrey, can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Blair rolls her eyes, and takes a sip of her martini, "Your father and I decided that it would be fair to ground you but you will not be allowed to use the limo for the month and Dorota will not be following your orders as well as neither of the staff but you can go to Kiss on the Lips. No daughter of mine is going to lose her standing on my watch."

Audrey looks up, "Thanks mom."

Blair sits down next to her daughter, "Audrey, I think we need to get our facts straight."

Audrey looks down, "Sorry for calling you a stripper mom, I know you must have just been really drunk."

"Would you like to hear the whole story?"

"About you and dad?"

"Yes," Blair smiles at her daughter. "Serena, Nate, Charles, and I met each other when we were kids. Nate and I started dating when we 13 but everyone said we had been together since Kindergarten. I loved him entirely, but as I got older I realized I more loved the idea of him and the status dating him brought me. Things fell apart our sophomore year and he cheated on me with Serena."

"But you and Aunt Serena are still best friends. I don't know if I could forgive D for that. How could you forgive her?"

"Serena left for boarding school without saying a word to me," Blair continues, "I was devastated. At the time I had no idea about her and Nate. She was gone for a year and my life started falling apart. Your grandfather left your grandmother and I. Nate was more distant then ever when I needed him the most. I threw myself into life at Constance. With Serena gone, I had no more competition for queen. That is when your father became more to me then my boyfriend's best friend. Chuck helped me plot my way to the top. He was my number one ally."

"Is that when you fell in love?"

Blair smiles, "No, quite the opposite. He disgusted me. I thought he was a pig but he didn't fault me for my plots and schemes. He encouraged them, whereas Nate would scold me."

"So when did you fall in love?"

"Serena returned and Nate told me about what happened between the two of them. I forgave her, and forgave him on the surface. Nate's disinterest in me became evident. Ironically enough the night we broke up was the night his parents announced they wanted us to marry. It was then that I realized Nate was only with me because his parents wanted it. He didn't love me. "

"Wow Mom, I had no idea you and Uncle Nate were so serious."

"The night Nate and I broke up your father opened up his first club, Victrola. I met him there and,"

Chuck enters the room, "and that is where I realized your mother was the most beautiful woman in the world and you should probably stop the story right there," Chuck winks at Blair.

"No, I want to hear it. Is that when you stripped?"

"Your father is right, Audrey. We should probably stop there."

"Is that the night you had sex for the first time," Audrey states bluntly. "Your right, I don't want to hear about that but I do want to hear about what happened with Uncle Nate and Aunt S. How did the four of you manage to stay friends through all of that?"

"There was definitely tension."

"Especially when your mother decided to date Nate again and then again a year later," Chuck remarks.

"What," Audrey looks at her mom, "so you and dad weren't together after that one night."

"It was very complicated. Your father wasn't one for relationships at that time and I didn't want a relationship with anyone that wasn't Nate."

" But wait you and Nate broke up, you said you realized he didn't love you. Why would you go back to him?"

"Because I cared about how people looked at me and Nate was the perfect boyfriend on paper."

"The four of you had a lot of drama," Audrey remarks. "It's amazing that you are still friends and that your children are all friends."

"That is an understatement, Audrey," Chuck kisses his daughter lightly on the forehead, "I think it is time for you to go to bed."

"But I want to hear the rest."

"Then we'd be up for days. I promise to tell you more later. Good night," Blair hugs her daughter, "tomorrow we will shop for your dress for Kiss on the Lips. I'll have Dorota run some intel and see what Valeria is wearing," Blair whispers in her daughter's ear.

Audrey smiles and rushes to her computer.

DaniVW: you are alive?

AWBass: Yes, they actually weren't too hard on us in the end. What did your mom say?

DaniVW: you know, mom. She didn't care that much. She shut up when I told her I heard I told her about all the Gossip Girl posts I saw about her. She didn't even tell dad.

AWBass: You aren't going to believe the story my mom told me tonight about them when they went to high school.

DaniVW: ??? Juicy stuff. More then what we found out on Gossip Girl

AWBass: Yep, I'll tell you tomorrow I'll probably be late for school. I'll have to walk. Daddy is restricting us from the limo.

DaniVW: Well I'll make sure no one takes your place on the steps.

AWBass: Thanks.

DaniVW: Anything for you. Hey I gotta get to bed. I had dinner with dad tonight so I am at his place. You know how annoying he gets when I'm up late.

AWBass: Ok, see you in the morning D.

DaniVW: xoxo

Xoxoxo

Blair sits in front of her mirror and unhooks her pearl necklace, "How was CJ?"

"CJ, was CJ. We discussed it over a single malt."

"Chuck," Blair glares at Chuck from the mirror.

"We already know the boy drinks, Blair. He told me if he causes any more trouble he will make sure we don't hear about it and he won't involve Audrey. That was good enough for me," Chuck smirks, "He's a good kid Blair. He gets good grades, he's dating Tripp and Maureen's daughter, he just acts up for the sake of acting up. He feels like he has to because he's Charles Bass Jr. He has a reputation to uphold, much like Audrey"

"I suppose," Blair takes hear earrings off and shakes her hair out of her tight chignon, "We have good kids. We are good parents. Somehow Chuck and Blair are managing to be good parents," Blair says holding Chuck tightly. "Who would have thought?"

"I did. We excel at everything we do."

"True, especially when we do it together," Blair smiles and walks towards her husband, "I love you. So I was thinking Audrey should host the kiss on the lips after party at the Empire Hotel. That would really show Valeria Sparks. Can you arrange that tomorrow? "

Chuck smiles, "That means they'll have to spend the night there. They'll be out of the house the whole night"

"Exactly," Blair pulls Chuck down onto the bed, "I was thinking we could recreate a certain night at Victrola that evening."

"I'll call Bradley tomorrow to reserve the penthouse for them."

"We definitely will be parents of the year."


	2. Chapter 2

I had some ideas on where to take this story so am exploring it as more then a one shot. Please review if you are interested.

xoxoxox

Chapter 2:

"So I just can't decide. Spend the holidays with my mom and her new boyfriend here in New York or with my grandparents in Vail," Valeria Sparks glances down at Daniella Van Der Woodsen, "You are so lucky you don't have to deal with these issues, D. "

Daniella Van Der Woodsen glances up from her phone and rolls her eyes, "What do you mean, V?"

"Well life must just be so easy for you, considering your grandmother and grandfather are married," Valeria smirks, "no wonder your parents never got married. It's practically incest. In some states it would be against the law."

Dani blushes and looks down at her phone.

"At least D, knows who her father is. I find it surprising your mom has narrowed it down to two options," Audrey Bass says loudly as she approaches the group with her brother CJ behind her. Audrey snakes her arm through Daniela's and CJ sits closely next to Lauren Van Der Bilt and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

Valeria glares at Audrey, "Heard you were spotted walking to school Bass. Did you father need the limo to bang one of his secretaries?"

Audrey stares at Valeria, her brown eyes piercing her skin, "If you must know, CJ and I are on limo restriction. Our parents found out about our party."

Valeria laughs, "How juvenile. You're parents are actually punishing you because you threw a one of the lamest parties of the year while they were abroad."

Audrey rolls her eyes, "At least our parents care that we threw a party, unlike your drunk of a mother and your 5th stepfather," Audrey quickly glances at Samantha Baizen who is sitting at the top of the steps, "Too bad you thought our party was lame because I'm hosting a kiss on the lips after party. I guess that means you won't be in attendance."

"Come off of it, AW. Sophomores never throw the after parties," Valeria spits out staring at Samantha for confirmation.

"Oh really," Audrey raises an eyebrow at her rival, "even if it is in my father's penthouse at the Empire?"

"I'll allow it," Samantha Baizen remarks looking up for her phone, "No one else has come up with a better idea." Samantha looks down at Valeria, "I'm hungry. Valeria, would you be a dear and go get me a yogurt."

"But, classes start in 10 minutes. You won't have time to eat it," Valeria stammers.

"Well to be honest. I wanted to talk to the rest of the girls about their dates for kiss on the lips. I know you don't have one yet and didn't want you to feel left out, V," she motions for her to leave, "and when you come back please make sure to wash your face and your hands. Your perfume is giving me a headache," Samantha turns her back to Valeria.

Audrey breathes in trying to suppress a giggle and squeezes her best friend's shoulder.

CJ rolls his eyes, "You guys are such bitches," CJ stands up and kisses Lauren on the cheek, "I'll see you at lunch, baby."

Xoxoxo

CJ walks down the hallways of Constance quickly spotting his father's best friend's daughter dropping her books, "Ana," he picks up her book, "are you okay?"

Ana giggles, "just a little clumsy. Thanks CJ," she grabs the book out of his hands only to drop it again.

Cj eyes Ana closely, "Ana, are you drunk?"

"Why what do you mean?"

"I mean you smell like Dom."

"Well maybe I had an un pequito amount of champagne with my orange juice this morning," Ana says loudly.

"You mean a little amount of orange juice with your champagne," CJ remarks. "Ana you have to get out of here. Head Mistress Queller will have your head and your father will be livid."

"I'm fine CJ," Ana stammers, brushing herself beside him.

CJ grabs Ana, "No you aren't. I'm going to take you to my house to sleep it off. It's better you skip school then get caught drunk on school grounds."

Xoxoxox

Blair Bass smiles at her best friend and clinks their champagne flutes, "Today was fanstastic. I really needed this."

"Me too, B," Serena smiles. "How did it go with the children yesterday. Did you and Chuck bring the hammer down?"

"I tried to ground them, but Chuck made me realize how ridiculous that was so we settled with restricting them from the limo and Dorota," Blair takes another sip of her mimosa, "Did you speak with Dani about it at all?"

"I tried but she threw the gossip girl posts at me and I realized I had no leverage. She spent the night at her father's last night so I figured there was so reason to push it any further and get Dan involved. He's so strict with her as it is."

Blair rolls her eyes, "Good old judgemental Dan" Blair smirks, "I haven't seen him in a few weeks. How is he doing?"

Serena shrugs, "I wouldn't know. To be honest,we only discuss Dani. When we try to talk about anything else it gets messy especially with the whole Jenny and Nate seperation. He refuses to see any side other than his sisters. I have been meaning to ask you. How is Nate doing? I haven't spoken to him since the Jenny left for Los Angeles?"

Blair shakes his head, "Not good, but Audrey tells me Ana had been doing worse," Blair's face falls, "I am sure Nate has no idea. You know how Ana is. She really strives to be perfect."

Serena frowns, "How could Jenny do this to him? I don't get it?"

Blair shrugs, "She always had it in her to be a selfish wench. I warned Nate against her. Now it seems he is stuck raising Ana all by himself."

"Jenny could still come back, Blair."

"Like her mother came back to Rufus? It looks like history is definitely repeating itself as far as Jenny is concerned. As far as my opinion goes, Nate is better off and so is Ana in the long run," Blair finishes off her mimosa and signals the waiter for another one. "Lets talk about something else. How about you and Carter? How is round 5 treating you?"

xoxoxo

CJ walks into the Bass penthouse and swears under his breath lightly. He had brought Ana there earlier with the expectation that she would go to sleep. The mess in the foyer showed quite the opposite. "Ana," he yells loudly, picking up articles of clothing everywhere, "Ana get the hell down here."

"CJ," Ana smiles lazily from the couch, "you are back."

"And you are even worse then I left you. I expected your would sleep."

"I tried but your father's scotch called my name."

"And my mother's clothes apparently," CJ picks up his mother's newest Marchesa dress which was cast aside in the corner of the room. He was going to be murdered and thrown into the Hudson. There was no doubt about it.

"I wanted to pretend to be a Bass for the day," Ana slurs as she pulls herself up from the couch, her robe falling off her shoulders revealing one of his mother's negligees under it.

Cj's eyes widen and he rushes up to Ana pulling the robe back on her, "Ana, you need to go upstairs now and change back into your Constance uniform now. I'm sending you home."

"CJ, I can't go home. Can't I stay here," Ana throws her arms around him, "I'm sorry for getting into your mother's closet, please don't make me go home."

"CJ," a voice booms from behind the twosome, "what the hell is going on here."

CJ pushes Ana off of him and turns around, "It isn't want it looks like dad."

"I'm not sure what it looks like," Chuck yells.

"Mr. Bass," Ana stammers, "I'm so sorry. CJ didn't do anything but," Ana slips to the floor and breaks down in tears, "he was just trying to help me."

Chuck rolls his eyes and helps his best friend's daughter to her feet, "CJ, where is Dorota?"

"She has the day off."

Chuck swears under his breath, "CJ, help Ana up to the guest room, get her something to eat, and make sure she gets some sleep and out of your mother's night gown."

CJ nods, takes Ana's arm and leads her up the stairs.

Chuck surveys the room and takes his phone out, "Dorota, I know you have the day off but we are having an issue at the house, I promise to make it worth your while."

Xoxoxo

CJ knocks on his the door to his father's study, "she's asleep."

Chuck looks up, "what exactly was she doing here in the middle of the day when both of you should have been in school and why was she wearing your mother's clothes?"

CJ sits across from his father, "I found her at school drunk before the bell even rang. She was an absolute mess so I figured I should bring her here to sleep it off so she didn't get caught by Queller. I went back to school because I didn't want to miss class and when I came home I found her obliterated. She got into your scotch and mom's closet apparently."

"Apparently. Luckily your mother has so many clothes she probably won't notice a quarter of them are at the cleaners. Your explanation hasn't explained while she was draped over you when I walked in. CJ, you know typically I don't care what or who you do but Ana Archibald. I will not approve of that."

CJ rolls his eyes, "Come on dad. I would never touch her. Ana is practically my sister and besides she is Lauren's cousin. I would never do anything to jeapordize my relationship with Lauren. She was drunk and gave me a hug and that is as far as it went, as far as it would ever go. I would never come on to her, I was just trying to help her out. She is obviously upset about her mom leaving."

Chuck sighs, "she and her father both," Chuck picks up his phone, "Blair, we are having a situation here at the house. Please come home when you get this message. I need you."

xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your reviews and interest in this story! It is starting to take on a life of it's own. This will be the last installment for about a week of so. Promise to have something up as soon as I can.

xoxoxo

Blair knocks on the guest door room lightly, "Ana, can I come in?" Blair cracks the door open.

Ana swings it open, "Hi, Blair," she says quietly.

"How are you feeling," Blair sits on the end of the bed and motions Ana to do the same.

"Pretty terrible. My head feels like I there are 100 needles in it," Ana looks down, "I'm sorry for getting CJ into trouble. I'm sorry for drinking all of Chuck's scotch, and…."

"Ana," Blair cuts her off, "it's okay. Mr. Bass certainly can go without the scotch and CJ is in no trouble at all. We all recognize this is a difficult time for you and your father right now and we are here for you."

Ana looks down, "I know but I don't want to bother you."

"But you wouldn't be, especially not me. I was in a similar situation when I was your age. I know how difficult it can be to let people in."

Ana looks up at Blair, "I don't want to burden them with my issues. Lauren and Audrey both have the perfect life and Dani well no scandal ever seems to touch her, they won't get it."

Blair shakes her head reminded of all the times she had the exact same thoughts about Serena. Rubber be a train in the Van der Woodsen gene pool. "You'd be surprised, Ana. No one has it perfect," Blair takes the young girl's hand, "but I know how it feels when you think no one will understand. Will you promise me that you will talk to me when things are bothering you?"

Ana's eyes widen, "do you mean it?"

"Ana, of course. I'll always make time for you," Blair squeezes the girl's hand.

"Audrey is so lucky. I wish you were my mom," Ana says softly.

Blair hugs the younger girl tightly, "Ana, you are family to us. Please, don't forget it and please promise me that you will start attending school regularly and taking care of yourself. Now, go take a shower and get yourself cleaned up. I'll have Audrey find an outfit for you. I'm going to go to deal with your father."

xoxox

Nate rushes up to Blair as she walks down the penthouse steps. "Blair, is she okay?"

Blair nods, and hugs her friend tightly, "She's better but I think it is going to take her awhile to be okay. I told her to get cleaned up. I'd like the two of you to stay for dinner."

"I had no idea she wasn't attending school," Nate shakes his head, "I've been so distracted."

Chuck walks towards his wife and hands her a martini, "Have you filed yet, Nate?"

"No, she could still come back," Nate, says shortly. "She went to LA for a break."

"Nate, a break is spending a week at your Hampton's house. It is certainly not moving to LA and moving in her with one of your models. I think you need to make a decision for Ana's sake. You need to file for divorce and make attempts to move on or go to LA and bring Jenny back. I for one would prefer the first option but this holding pattern you have put you and Anastasia in isn't healthy or good for either of you. Your daughter is really struggling right now and you didn't even notice." Blair takes a sip of her martini and glances at Nate apologetically, "Nate, I'm sorry but I think you need to come to grips to the reality at hand. If you need some time to make a decision, Anastasia is more then welcome to stay here with us," Blair looks at Chuck for confirmation.

"Blair's right, Nate. Whatever you need," Chuck refills Nate's rocks glass.

Nate nods towards Chuck and takes a sip of his scotch, "I need some time to think about it. "

"I understand that Nate, but you still have a daughter to take care of. Ana's only 15 and needs the support. You can't make your decision at her expense. "

"It isn't that bad Blair. She's skipping school and drinking. It's nothing we never did."

"But if you don't stop it now, it'll turn into something much more," Blair takes Nate's hand, "this is the exact same situation I was in when my father left and you were there first hand to see how I chose to handle the situation."

Nate looks at Blair blankly, "and you were fine."

Blair rolls her eyes, "Really, I was fine."

Chuck snakes his arm around Blair's waist, "She spent every day in the bathroom after lunch throwing up her yogurt which was all she ate ever in front of us. She wasn't fine. You really had no idea?"

Nate looks at Blair and then again at Chuck. "Blair, I didn't know. I mean I know that you lost weight and you didn't eat as much as you should have but I had assumed you were fine after the hospital."

"Well I wasn't. I relapsed. It was the only way I could gain control over some aspect of my out of control life, "Blair sighs, "Nate, we aren't insinuating that Ana will develop an eating disorder but she needs you to be there for her right now and you turning a blind eye to everything she does is not going to help her. You and Ana are family to us and if you aren't in the space to do it, Serena, Chuck, and I can help. We owe it to our children to do better by them then our parents were to us."

"I know," Nate nods.

"Well, think about what you want to do and Blair and I will support you. If you need some time to leave New York to make that decision, we can take care of Anastasia," Chuck takes a sip of his drink, "but you most certainly don't need to decide that right now. I think we all need to just sit down a relax tonight."

"Chuck is right. I'm going to call Serena and we are going to have dinner with our children here and try to salvage this day." Blair looks around the Penthouse, "Where is Dorota?"

"Day off, in fact she has tomorrow off too," Chuck shrugs.

"Why? Must have learned her power of persuasion from Missus. Blair," Chuck smirks.

Blair shakes her head, "I guess that means we are ordering take out."

Xoxoxox

Ana knocks on CJ's door, "Hey," she says softly.

CJ looks up, "feeling better?"

Ana smiles, "Yes, your mom was what I needed."

CJ motions for Ana to come in, "Please, don't tell her that. She already thinks she is way to important then she really is. You okay?"

Ana shrugs, "Getting there. I'm so sorry CJ. I made such an idiot out of myself today. Will you do me a favor and not tell Lauren. I don't think I could bear for Miss. Perfect to know I had such a huge misstep," Ana blushes, "sorry I know she is your girlfriend, well I think she is your girlfriend."

CJ winks "Don't worry about it. I most certain won't tell Miss. Perfect anything, but you need to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't tell her you caught Logan and I smoking a joint behind the limo last week."

Ana smiles, "I guess I owe you right?"

CJ nods, "Consider yourself even. You staying for dinner?"

"I think so, I think our mom wants to keep an eye on me," Ana runs her hands through her hair nervously, "Well, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Your welcome."

Audrey rushes into her older brothers room, "Ana, there you are. Dani's here. I want you to see my dress. We still need to discuss what you are wearing this weekend," Audrey grabs her friend's hand, "come on."

"Can't wait," Ana glances at CJ quickly, "see you at dinner."

Xoxoxox

Serena walks out onto the balcony and taps Nate on the shoulder "Care for some company."

Nate turns around, "You must be cold."

"I should be, but thanks to Blair's martinis I'm quite fine," Serena sits next to Nate, "It is fine if you want to be alone. Just tell me. I know Blair and Chuck mean well but I also know their presence when you are trying to make a life altering decision can be suffocating."

Nate smiles, "ironic isn't it."

"What?"

"That they ended up being the stable ones."

"They always did take care of us. Not much has changed."

"When Chuck told me about how CJ brought Ana home today, I couldn't help but be reminded of all the times Blair and Chuck swooped in and fixed everything for us. I think we became to accustomed to that and never learned how to fix things for ourselves," Nate remarks.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Nate. You couldn's have predicted this would happen."

"You were smart, you know. To not marry Dan. Even after you found out your were pregnant with Daniella."

"I didn't love Dan. I love my little girl, but Dani was the consequence of way too much champagne on New Years Eve. It would have been a mistake to marry him."

"Exactly, you didn't let the upper east side's moral judgment alter your decisions. I never would have married Jenny if she hadn't gotten pregnant."

"Don't say that, Nate. You loved her. I was there on your wedding day; I was in your wedding. Don't let recent events darken your history. Don't let what happened make you lie to yourself about your feelings. It isn't fair to Ana."

Nate glances inside at Chuck who has his arm wrapped around Blair. "Not everyone divorces."

"Well they're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck" Serena rolls her eyes. "You can't compare yourself to them."

"I grew up being told that I would marry Blair Waldorf so it is a little difficult to not look at Blair, someone my daughter adores and think of everything I could have had"

"Nate, don't go there. If you and Blair got married you would be divorced, and that is a fact. It wasn't meant to be," Serena glances inside, "Chuck and Blair were meant to be. The state of evens that we live now are how they should be."

"So we are meant to be unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy."

"You have a child with your step-brother, you and Carter have been on-again off-again for the past 18 years while he has been in between wives, and you have never been married. You can't honestly tell me you are happy with your life."

"Nate, I am sorry you are hurting but your unhappiness gives you no right to cast judgment on my life," Serena stands up, "It's late and Blair told the girls they could spend the night so I think I am going to join Carter for a drink."

"Serena, wait," Nate stands up and pulls her towards him, "I'm sorry. I could use some company tonight."

"I know you are sorry," Serena whispers, and breaks their embrace, "but we can't do this. I'm with Carter."

"For this week."

"What happened with us was a mistake. You needed someone, anyone, and I was there. Lets not try to fool ourselves that it meant anything more then that." Serena back away from Nate, "Take care of yourself, we'll talk soon."

xoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Ana shakes Audrey lightly, "AW," she whispers but gets no results. "Audrey," she says louder glancing at Daniella who is lying on the other end of the bed snoring.

Audrey stirs, pulls her eye mask up and sits up, "What Ana?"

"I hear something outside," Ana motions to the balcony.

"We are on the 25th floor so I wouldn't worry. It's probably my brother or a bird."

"Well, I am going to check it out," Ana stands up.

Audrey lifts herself out of and rolls her eyes, "Fine, I'm going with you."

Audrey and Ana slip out of the room quietly, "I really don't understand why this is necessary. It is most likely my brother sneaking out for a smoke," Audrey grumbles.

"I couldn't sleep, so if it is your brother we need to tell him to be quiet," Ana whispers.

Audrey slides open the balcony door, "Gotcha."

CJ Bass jumps, "What the hell," he drops his joint and smashes it quickly with his foot.

Logan Baizen laughs, "You just got spooked by your little sister," he takes in Audrey's appearance allowing his eyes to linger on her bare legs.

Audrey rolls her eyes, "Take a picture, Baizen. It'll last longer," she smirks.

CJ's face wrinkles in disgust, "Stop checking out my sister. Audrey, put some damn clothes on. What are you doing out here?"

Audrey takes a seat on an open chair and motions for Ana to sit next to her, "You scared, Ana."

Ana blushes, "I couldn't sleep. You guys were kind of loud."

"Sorry," CJ shrugs apologetically.

"Well, I did take a long nap this afternoon which I am sure didn't help."

Logan rests his hand on Audrey's shoulder, "You look cold, want my jacket?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Take his jacket, Audrey. Does dad know you dress like that for bed?"

"It's just a nightgown. Mom, bought it for me."

CJ takes out another joint, and rolls it in between his fingers, I'm sure mom doesn't expect for anyone but your girlfriends to see you in it," CJ glances at his friend who is openly leering at his sister, and takes off his jacket. "If you insist on being out here with us, take mine."

Audrey takes his jacket and eyes her brothers hands, "So are you going to share?"

"No way, Audrey. I promised dad I wouldn't get you into any trouble," CJ looks at Logan, "we should go inside."

Logan shrugs, "Your dad is Chuck Bass. He wouldn't care, just give her a hit."

CJ glares at his best friend, "Thanks for the back up," he lights up the joint and passes it to his sister, "if you insist, but if mom or dad find out…"

Audrey takes the joint and inhales, "don't be such a baby," she exhales coughing loudly, and passes it to Ana, "try it."

"What the hell, Audrey. Don't pressure her," CJ snaps.

Ana blushes, "No, I want to try it." Ana takes the joint out of her friend's hand and puts it to her lips hesitantly.

Logan looks at both girls, "I for one am proud to witness the corruption of Constance Billard's finest," Logan reaches out for the joint, and takes it. "Good thing, I like you girls cause gossip girl would eat this up."

CJ holds his hand up, "Shut up," he whispers. "Do you hear that." Logan moves his hand behind his back.

Daniella opens up the sliding glass door, "And why wasn't I invited to the party."

"Great," CJ mutters.

"This night just got interesting," Logan takes his hand out from behind his back and hands the joint to Daniella, "Welcome D."

Audrey giggles, "D, you were right. Pot isn't that bad."

CJ groans, "Great, just what I didn't want to hear."

Logan pulls out flask and takes a quick pull, "Anyone else," he holds the flask out.

Dani reaches for it, "Why not," she takes sip and passes it to Audrey, "It's good AW. Try it."

Audrey puts the flask to her lips, choking down the amber liquid. "If you think that's good, you have a problem," she passes it to Ana who shakes her head furiously.

"And you call yourself a Bass." Logan shakes his head, "Daddy would be ashamed."

CJ grabs the flask, "Logan, if my dad finds out that not only have we smoked out these two and are offering them…."

"Hey, what about me, your corrupting me too," Dani pouts.

"Oh, come off of it D. Like you haven't been skipping class to smoke weed with us since 8th grade," CJ passes the flask back to Logan. "Your innocent act doesn't work here."

Logan grabs it out of his hands and shakes it, "It's almost empty. Where is your dad's stash?"

Ana stands up, "I should go back to bed."

Audrey pulls her friend down, "No, stay with us."

"No, it's cold and late and we have school tomorrow. I promised your mom I'd go."

CJ stands up, "Ana's right. We should get to bed. All of us and you," he stares at Logan, "should go home. We are pushing are luck, if Dorota was here we would have been busted 10 minutes ago."

Audrey turns to Logan, "Are you going home?"

"That depends, what are you up for?"

"Do you have your limo?"

CJ throws his hands up in the air with frustration, "Seriously, Audrey. We got a huge pass for that party. You want to risk it? You aren't going anywhere with Logan," CJ seeks out silent confirmation from his best friend, "we are all going to bed."

"Since when did you become so responsible? I barely recognize you big brother. You are putting your name to shame," Audrey stands up.

Logan shrugs, "don't worry, Bass. We can play this weekend," he turns around and heads toward the door. "Damn."

Audrey and CJ shoot Logan a look of confusion, "What?"

"You're dad, is right behind the door."

The group turns around quickly, finding Chuck Bass glaring at them.

"This is all your fault, Audrey," CJ mutters, opening up the door, "Hey dad," he says calmly

Chuck shakes his head surveying the scene, "Go to bed," his eyes fall on his daughter, "Audrey Waldorf Bass, what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's just a nightgown, dad. Mom got it for me."

"The hell she did, you four need to go to bed. I'll escort Logan out myself."

zoxoxo

Audrey quietly walks into the kitchen and grabs a muffin from the table.

Chuck looks up from his newspapers, "Audrey."

"Running late, dad."

"Audrey Bass, stop right there."

Audrey turns around, avoiding eye contact with her father.

"The events of last night will not occur in this home again. Is that a correct assumption?"

Audrey nods, "Yes, dad."

"Then I see no reason to tell your mother."

Audrey exhales, relieved but realizes while she may be off the hook her brother may have to take the blame. "Dad, it wasn't CJ's fault. Don't be mad at him."

"I know" Chuck shakes his head, "You are a Bass, and unfortunately there is a penchant for trouble which goes with that name."

"So you don't care?"

" You'll always be my little girl but I am not deluded to think you won't experiment. What is the point in punishing the inevitable and upsetting your mother?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means don't get arrested, pregnant, or experience any other consequences which will make it difficult for us to keep these indiscretions from your mother." Chuck takes a sip of his espresso. "I trust you to do the right thing but please remember your reputation is something that will follow you and your mother would be very upset if you tarnished it, as would I."

Dani walks into the kitchen and smiles brightly, "Good morning, Uncle Chuck," she swoops down and kisses him on the cheek, "are we reading about how well Bass Industries did in the market yesterday?"

Audrey rolls her eyes, "I'm not in trouble, D."

Daniella smiles, "What would you be in trouble for? Can't a girl compliment her favorite Uncle because she loves him for being so reasonable."

"I may be a lot of things, reasonable isn't one of them," Chuck stands up, "Lily has invited all of us for dinner tonight. Please meet us at her Penthouse at 8 and please inform your brother. "

Audrey nods, "Yes, dad," she watches her father leave the room before turning to Dani and whacking her on the back of the head, "Smooth, D."

Dani laughs, "Just trying to give you some assistance my dear. Your dad really didn't attempt to punish you at all."

"Nope, and he's not going to tell mom."

"Why couldn't I have had the father that opened a club in high school, had sex with hotel staff, and smoked pot on a daily basis. You've got it made, Bass. You will never get busted for everything. There's nothing you could do, your dad hasn't and therefore you will never get in trouble. You are so lucky."

"If you say so, but you have totally forgotten my mother is Blair Bass and if she had caught us instead of dad I'd probably be on my way to boarding school." Audrey grabs a muffin and banana and places it in a napkin, "Lets go check in with Ana. We need to leave soon."

xoxox

Logan sneaks up behind Audrey and puts his hands over his eyes, "Surprise, beautiful."

Audrey whips around, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to check on my favorite brother and sister duo and see how you survived the wrath of Bass last night. Your father pretty much threw me into my limo.

"Actually, we are in the clear so you don't need to worry about us. You can go now."

"You mean they didn't make your cancel your Kiss on the Lips after party."

"Surprisingly, no," Audrey shrugs, "speaking of which, what unlucky girl are you taking?"

"Well, I was thinking I would take you."

"Sorry, I'm going with Anderson. Not that I would go with you even if I didn't already have a date."

"Anderson Conner," Logan leans against Audrey's locker, "I thought you were planning to have fun tomorrow."

"Anderson is fun," Audrey protests.

"Yeah, if you are 80," Logan takes Audrey's hand, "Come on Bass, ditch him and go with me. Don't make me get on one knee."

Audrey drops his hand quickly, "What's with the sudden interest?"

"I have to say you sparked my curiosity last night," Logan leans in and whispers,

" You promised me a game, I'd like to collect."

Audrey pushes his chest, "As if my brother would allow it. I really doubt he would be okay with us going to the party together."

"So you are saying if your brother okays it, then you would go with me?"

"I didn't say that at all," Audrey protests, "Just leave it alone. I'm going with Anderson."

"I wonder what my sister would say when she hears you turned me down."

"What do you mean?"

" I'd hate for you to fall out of favor with Samantha because you turned me down," Logan shrugs, "I know it's important for you to keep that Waldorf legacy going."

"You're seriously blackmailing me," Audrey glares at Logan.

"Looks that way huh," Logan reaches into Audrey's purse and pulls out her phone. "Text Anderson and tell him to go with Valeria. While you are at it, why don't you tip gossip girl," he hands her the phone, "I'll be eagerly awaiting the blast."

"I hate you."

"That's what makes it even more fun. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8. I can't wait to see your dress."

Xoxoxo

_**The dance hasn't even started yet and already someone is trading partners. AWB just made a daring move. A Bass dating a Baizen. Wonder what daddy will say? **_

Audrey throws her phone in her purse, "That bitch," she grumbles as she turns away from all of the stares and whispers in the hallway.

Daniella approaches her friend, with her phone in hand, "Is this true?"

Audrey rolls her eyes, "unfortunately."

"Do you like Logan?"

"No."

"Well, you were flirting with him last night, so I just kind of wondered."

"I wasn't flirting. I was high."

"Being high doesn't make you flirt, darling," Dani grins, "You do like him don't you? That is the only explanation."

"No, it isn't. Logan asked me out and when I told him no, he said if I didn't go he would tell his sister. I had no choice. I can't lose my place with S."

Dani raises an eyebrow, "So he is making you go with him."

"Yes, isn't that what I just said."

"But nobody makes Audrey Bass do anything," Dani grins wickedly, "Logan really isn't that bad. He is loyal, fun, and if he wasn't practically my step-brother I'd admit that he's pretty hot. This could be a good thing."

"No, it's not. Anderson Connor is what was good for me and now I'll be lucky if he ever talks to me again."

Dani puts her arm around her best friend, "It'll be okay, A. Anderson is leaving for Yale next year anyway."

"Exactly, I would have been dating a Yale student."

Dani rolls her eyes, "College guys don't date girls in high school unless there is something wrong with them. Come on, lets get out of here. It's Friday, we have some time to have fun before we have to go my grandmothers tonight."

Xoxoxox

CJ walks up to his best friend who is leaning against his Limo, "What the hell. Why are you taking my sister to Kiss on the Lips."

Logan shrugs, "I needed a date."

"With my littler sister," CJ snaps.

"You are making a scene, CJ," Logan motions for his friend to enter the limo.

"If you do anything to hurt her, you know that risks our friendship."

"I don't plan on hurting her. It is one party, one night."

"One night is enough," CJ stares at his friend, "You need to promise me you will be on your best behavior."

Logan puts up his hand, "scouts honor."

"You were never a scout."

"Neither were you. Look, CJ. You know your friendship is important to me. I wouldn't risk it."

"Then why are you?"

"I'm not. I am slightly offended that you think I am incapable of dating a girl without hurting them."

"Well, you better prove me wrong because if you don't you know my father will kill you slowly."

xoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

Daniela and Audrey rush into the Bass penthouse giggling loudly.

Blair looks up at her daughter, admiring her smile. Audrey was much more at ease and confident with herself then Blair was at that age and she was grateful for that. "Hi girls." Daniella was the spitting image of Serena in personality and looks but Audrey was the perfect combination of Blair and Chuck.

"Hi Blair," Daniella smiles.

"Mom, what are you doing home?" Audrey walks over to her mom and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I thought you were shopping with grandmother today."

Blair smiles and motions for her daughter, "I thought I might be needed at home. Truth be told, I thought I was going to come home to find you in tears."

"You heard. Did Dorota tell you," Audrey rolls her eyes, "about Anderson?"

"What was he thinking cancelling your date so close to the dance? What happened Audrey? Did you get into a fight?"

Audrey glances at Dani unsure if she should tell her mom the whole story. Dani shrugs and looks down.

Blair watches the non-verbal interaction with curiosity, "Will one of you tell me what happened?"

"Logan Baizen blackmailed Audrey into breaking it off with Anderson and going with him," Daniella says quickly.

"Dani," Audrey snaps.

"What," Daniella shrugs, "Logan is my quasi-brother and all, but it was still underhanded."

"What do you mean? How would Logan be able to black mail you with anything Audrey?"

"Queen," Audrey says quietly, "he told me if I didn't go with him he would tell his sister Samantha and she wouldn't pass queen onto me when she graduates."

Blairs mouth opens slightly in surprise, this story sounding all to familiar, "So what you are telling me is your brother's unfortunate choice for a best friend wants a date with you sp resorted to blackmailing you as a means to get to get it."

Dani smiles, "Basically."

Blair smiles, knowing Chuck would kill her if she was about to get involved in this situation. "We need to go upstairs now. The dress you are wearing to kiss on the lips isn't going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we are going to need to upgrade," Blair smiles. "You'll see my dear. Let's go upstairs. I think I have the perfect outfit." Blair glances at Daniella, "While we are at it, lets find something for you as well Daniella. Your mother always dressed horribly for these events when we were young. You might need a wardrobe change as well."

~*~*~*~

Serena knocks on Nate's study lightly, "Hey," she says quietly.

Nate looks up, "Serena, now isn't the time."

"I was just hoping to catch you. I know you might be going to up to the Hampton's house and I thought we should probably talk about what happened."

"What is there to talk about it. You made that perfectly clear."

"I'm still your friend, Nate."

"I don't want a friend, Serena."

"But that is what you need."

"Chuck and Blair fill that need."

Serena's face darkens, "I'll leave then," she turns around.

"Serena," Anna says as she strolls into the room. She embraces her friend's mother tightly, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving, Anna. I hope that you will be joining the girls tonight at my mother's?"

Anna smiles, "maybe," she looks at her father, "but I think dad may want us to have dinner, just the two of us."

"Well, you are more than welcome to come if you would like. Both of you," Serena smiles, "take care Nate," she hugs Anna tightly, "Let me know if you need anything, " she whispers in her ear before leaving.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Fine, Anna. If you don't mind," he motions to the papers strewn before him, "I have some work to do. Why don't you go to dinner at Lily's?"

Anna's face drops, "But you told me to come home after school. You said you wanted to talk about everything. I had assumed…"

Nate's face softens, "I do Anna," he walks over to his daughter and takes her hand, "I spoke with you mother today. She wants you to join her in California."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Nate pauses, "maybe it would be best. I'm apparently not doing a very good job of parenting you right now. Your mother and I need to figure out what is next and I am contemplating going to the Hampton's house for a few weeks."

Anna glares at her father, "So you just want to ship me off to her? You think that is what is best for me right now," her voice rising.

"Anna, please calm down. I only said it was an option."

"Well it isn't an option for me," Anna sits down, "I understand you need space but can't I stay with Audrey? She told me Blair offered."

"Is that what you want?"

"What I want is to live with you and stay at home but Audrey's is kind of like my second home. If I can't stay here, I suppose it's the next best place for me."

Nate nods, "It'll only be for a few weeks. Your mother and I need to get things in order and I can't do it here."

"You mean for the divorce," Anna says softly.

"It appears so," Nate rests his hand on her daughters, "Your mother and I both love you, Anna."

"You love me. I'm not quite sure about mom." Anna looks down, "Can I be excused? I have homework to do and I guess I should start packing my things."

Nate nods, "I'll call Blair," he picks up the phone, "lets go to Bellini for dinner. I think you are right, we should do something just the two of us."

Ana smiles and rushes over to her father and gives her a tight hug, "I love you dad."

~*~*~*~


End file.
